


Hide and Seek

by Noisyriver



Category: yunzhao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noisyriver/pseuds/Noisyriver





	Hide and Seek

AU，恐怖悬疑向

就在这里，那个黑衣人，他进了这栋房子。

踢开门，是座废弃的荒宅，男人皱起眉头，草木腐烂和各种呕吐物混杂的味道让他恶心，不耐烦地挥挥手驱散各种飞虫，血迹？果然打中了，那不会逃很远，藏起来了吗？他轻蔑地笑了一下，踏着吱吱作响的楼梯上了二楼。

“我知道你在哪儿。”他侧身扫了一眼门后，没有人，但是有呼吸声，尽管竭力抑制，在空荡荡的屋子里还是太过明显。

“马上要被找到了。”缙云冰冷的脸上浮出一丝笑意，手里的枪像吉他的拨片，有节奏地敲过斑驳的墙壁，歪倒的书桌，指向床边消失的暗红血迹，他弯下腰双手握枪“got cha!”

出乎意料，床下只有一块浸满血的纱布。

“在找我吗？”身后的衣柜吱呀一声被打开，颈边突然刺痛“兽用镇定剂，surprise！schatz ”

“混……蛋……”

 

1\. 房间1号

 

“欢迎来到我的乐园，缙云先生。”

“我们来玩个小游戏，获胜条件：活着走出这里，最后获胜会有意想不到的大奖......他可是在终点迫不及待地想被你打开。”

广播里传来一个男人挣扎的呜咽声，是巫炤！果然是他绑架了巫炤。缙云吐出嘴里的刀片，当警察多年养成的习惯，总是能在最后关头发挥关键作用，割开绑着的绳子，他站起来活动手脚，努力平复自己的呼吸。这个味道...果然还在那座荒宅。

虽然明知是圈套，但巫炤在他手里，迟一分就多一分的危险，不如接受对方的”邀请”，化被动为主动，如果能找到什么破绽，就能挖出背后的组织。

环顾四周，这间房狭小逼仄，两面墙壁之间距离刚刚一臂，油漆斑驳脱落的墙上挂满了照片，是这次缙云负责案件受害人的照片，两个月的苦心研究，每一个细节都深深刻在脑海里。

不对...他仔细看过每张图，顺序...被打乱了，第一具尸体susan是在地铁铁轨被发现，尸体被地铁碾过支离破碎，现场所有人都认定是自杀，后来法医通过血液成分和溅射的方向判断地铁是第二现场，案件被定为谋杀，之后连续两个月时间陆续在中央公园，时代广场地铁，华尔街各处发现了3具尸体，案件被定义为连环谋杀案，范围都在纽约曼哈顿区，没有跨州，可能因为正值大选在即，涉及国家安全，案件还是第一时间被FBI接手，缙云作为首先接触案件的警探也被命令协助调查。

按自己的记忆，缙云重新排列了照片，一瞬间，头上的水晶灯噼里啪啦下坠，地板开始晃动，他身后的那面墙开始快速向内移动，该死，他快速检查所有照片，没有错，是按照时间顺序排好的，身后的墙已经贴到了他的后背，估算了下距离大概还剩5，6秒的时间，哪里不对？

目光停留在第三名受害人，尸体在洛克菲勒广场被发现，正值纽约暴雪不久，滑冰场因安全原因被关闭...她，没错，按暴雪的时间和低温延缓尸体腐烂程度的时间她才是第一位受害者！墙壁紧紧压住缙云的胸腔，呼吸变得越来越吃力，他的脸被按在墙上什么都看不见，手努力向上摸索着，尝试着移动位置，差一点，还差一点。

......

“咳咳”缙云冷静地擦了擦嘴角，看了一眼，很好，没有血，断了的肋骨没有刺破脾肺，那就是说自己还有很多时间，他最后看了一眼满墙的受害者照片，攥起拳头忍着腹部的疼痛走向刚刚打开的门。

 

2\. 房间2号

 

不出意外，又是新的房间，跟刚刚的不同，空空荡荡的墙壁除了剥离破碎的壁纸什么都没有，突然房间响起了有规律的敲击声。

摩尔斯电码？他从地上随便抄起一枚石块，开始在墙上记录，G...R...E…片刻墙上出现一个他熟悉的地名，Greenwich Village。

缙云住在上西区哥伦比亚大学附近，每天乘2号地铁去警局上班，chiristopher st是2号线的必经站。但显然，对方并不是在说他的通勤情况，既然前面出现了正在调查这个案子的内容，想必这个房间的内容也跟这个案子相关。

格林尼治...缙云双臂交叉皱着眉头，也跟受害者有关？但。对了，没有受害者出现，这一区并没有发现尸体。所有的案件都发生在人口密集区，最开始的推测是凶手是一个非常聪明又自大的人利用了嘈杂的环境掩盖受害人的求救，往来不辍的人流完美地掩饰现场的痕迹，而且谁又会在步履匆匆的上班途中在意一个突然倒下的人。现在看来不光如此，他是想通过这些地点传递信息。

在缙云思考的时间里，房间变得潮湿，布满青苔与霉斑的地面慢慢渗出水迹，等他回过神的时候漫进房间的水已经抹过脚面。缙云犹豫地在墙上敲打，Justice，不是，水面上升地更快，Politics，水从四面八方气势汹汹地涌来，缙云艰难地捂着胸口，单手游到天花板，呼吸着上方残存的空气。该死，这种反社会的变态杀人狂脑子里不都只有这些吗？打着抗议司法，抗议政府的名义屠杀无辜的平民！

等等，平民？缙云想起自己最开始调阅受害者背景资料的时候，真正的第一受害人虽然在资料库里但自己的请求被系统驳回，显示是权限级别不够，隔天FBI的探员就不请自来，没有跨州的案件，FBI介入只有两个种可能，涉及国家安全和涉及联邦政府，既然官方的理由是大选，那真实的原因，就是跟联邦政府内部有关。Greenwich Village跟联邦政府有关的点在哪里？会是那个吗？20年前的暴动？

整个房间已经完全被刺骨的冰水灌满，缙云挣扎着对着墙壁敲下他心中的答案。Stonewall

3\. 房间3号

 

整面墙轰然倒塌，缙云被水流冲到下个房间，湿透的衣物紧紧贴在身上，他的身体已经处在严重的失温状态，腹部的疼痛更加剧烈，脸色苍白如纸，指尖隐隐泛蓝。

地板中间，一个巨大的礼物盒，黑底银色图案的包装纸，暗红色的缎带，盖子上绑着精美的装饰花结，整个盒子在剧烈地抖动，里面的东西在不断撞击想挣脱束缚。

缙云的手指已经完全无法移动，跌跌撞撞地爬起来使劲撞翻盒子，用牙齿撕咬，终于解开了缎带。被捆住手脚的巫炤从盒子里滚落出来，蒙住眼睛的丝带在刚刚的挣扎中脱落，缙云的意识越来越模糊，他用尽最后一点力气，吐出藏在嘴里的刀片，陷入黑暗。

等他再醒来的时候已经不知道过了多久，但显然经过刚刚两个房间，对方也不急着杀他，巫炤手脚的绳索都被割开，脱下了自己的衣服铺在地上，紧紧地抱着自己。

“你醒了？暂时不要说话。”巫炤表情痛苦地趴在他身上，双腿卡在他的腰间，缙云微微偏头，看到他被挡住的手在身后的动作，苍白的脸泛出一片血色，想说点什么，巫炤给了他一个警告的眼神，他乖乖地闭上嘴。

“你的身体还在失温状态，我接下来做的事，能帮你的身体制造出一些肾上腺素，让你血糖升高，度过这关，不要多想，我只是不想跟你一起死在这。”巫炤如瀑的长发遮住了脸，看不到表情。

冰冷的身体，开始渐渐有点发热，缙云感觉到有一个温暖湿润的东西正尝试包裹住自己。

脑中的线啪的一声断了，缙云艰难翻身把巫炤压在身下，冰凉的手拨开巫炤的长发，巫炤锋利英气的眉眼氤氲着粉色的薄雾，偏着头，紧紧咬着自己殷红纤薄的下唇。缙云颤抖着欺身上去吻住梦寐以求的人，在湿热的口腔里探索掠夺每一丝温度，标记每一颗牙齿，每一口呼吸，缠覆对方怯弱躲藏软绵绵的舌，逗弄侵占。

巫炤红着脸狠狠瞪着压恶着自己的野兽，明明刚刚还奄奄一息的样子，现在就像马上要享受猎物饥饿亢奋的虎狼。想尽早结束难堪的处境，巫炤开始加快速度，生涩地回应对方缠人的热吻，修长的手指摸索着要即将侵占自己的部位，祭祀一样，毅然决然地将自己的身体献上。

温暖的内壁包裹着自己，缙云发出克制的闷哼，扶着对方纤细的腰身，缓缓进到更深处，感觉到自己身体里不断胀大的缙云，巫炤本能地害怕后退，缙云敏锐地捕捉到对方的胆怯，脸上浮出充满恶意坏笑，控制住巫炤的胯骨狠狠地挺身，巫炤被撞得眼前一片黑雾，呜咽着不小心咬到缙云的舌头，瞬间血腥味填满整个口腔，他慌忙松口，已经太迟了，缙云挺起身居高临下地扫视他的身体，眼睛布满血丝，抬起巫炤笔直结实的大腿以更不可思议的角度打开，将对方身体完全暴露在自己眼前，开始一下比一下更凶狠地撞击。

“呜...疼...嗯...不要...”巫炤双手使劲撑着缙云的胸口，但对方毫无退让的趋势，得寸进尺地不断往更深处入侵，好像不完全贯穿自己就不会停手。

感受到身下人难受地颤抖，缙云残存不多理智，让他稍稍减慢攻占的速度，带着凉意的手有技巧地抚弄着巫炤的根茎，凭借多年的单身经验，身下的巫炤被渐渐安抚下来，发出小猫般的呜咽，不断地抽插试探着，捕捉对方每一个反应，终于找到让他浑身颤抖的点，附身衔住巫炤柔软细腻的耳垂，舌尖沿着形状小心舔弄着。

“巫炤，你好暖，也好甜。”

“别太过分...”巫炤声音断断续续地抗议，双手抓住缙云的后背，狠狠咬在后颈上。缙云感觉身体缓过来，慢慢发热，发烫，他在这个人身体里予取予求，这个干净冷漠像神一样的人现在躺在自己身下，漂亮顺滑的头发凌乱地纠缠，光洁白皙的身体布满暗红的吻痕和白色的液体，细窄紧致的腰身上下扭动，带着晶莹的汗珠滑落不断抽插黏腻的交合处，这让缙云很满意也很满足。

“嗯...舒服...呜...嗯...”呻吟顺着微微张开的嘴角溢出，巫炤粉色的身体顺着对方的动作迎合着，身后传来连续不断酥麻的快感，腰部微微弓起，溅射出的液体洒在滚烫的腹部。

“很好，很乖。”缙云舌尖划过巫炤颤抖的乳尖，加快速度，在巫炤因快感抽搐的甬道里彻底放纵自己，温暖的液体缓缓流下两人滚烫的身体。

 

缙云从衣服里摸出湿漉漉的烟，看了一眼团成一团扔在角落。穿好衣服的巫炤从自己口袋里摸出一根，拿火机点着吸了一口递给缙云。

“所以我是走不了了，对吧。”缙云吐出一个烟圈，在烟雾中巫炤的身影显得更虚无。

“你从什么时候知道的？”巫炤给自己点了一根，在他旁边坐下，歪着头靠着缙云的肩膀。缙云转头抓过巫炤的一缕发丝，轻轻地嗅了一下“也就是刚刚，我的嗅觉非常敏感。”

巫炤吐出白烟，狠狠亲了缙云一口，同样的烟草，缙云口里的也是不同的味道“那我讲个故事给你听。”

 

1969年6月28日凌晨，美国纽约市格林威治村石墙酒吧发生暴动，我的父亲死在当晚。

我的母亲生我时候难产而死，父亲为了应付纽约高额的物价和昂贵的房租在同性恋酒吧驻唱，你知道的，越是痛苦挣扎的人对相似处境的人就越友善，每次父亲拿到的出场费和小费都比一般酒吧要好，但那时的酒吧不仅被黑手党控制，警察也会时不时来掺和，意外总是很多，父亲怕我担心，总是尽量早回来，我也会一直在窗边等他，不管多晚。

那天，他没回来。

他尝试去帮助一个被警察殴打的drag queen，被一个扔进店里的燃油瓶打中，烧死了。

后来我在孤儿院长大，不是没有人想领养我，亚裔，视觉障碍，还是那次著名暴乱牺牲者的孩子，不论怎么看都是非常不错的政治筹码，但是我拒绝了，因为觉得恶心，发自内心地觉得这个世界非常非常的恶心。不管是黑手党，警察还是酒吧的人。

那个燃油瓶是从外面被扔进来的，可能是愤怒的警察，还击的同性恋们，乘机作乱的路人甚至肯能是几个无聊的黑手党。但这个燃油瓶，烧掉了我最重要的东西。

 

巫炤弹掉了快烧尽的烟“这是我进孤儿院之前的故事，你从来不知道，我也没告诉你。”

“这些人的资料，你是用了我在警局的权限查到的。”巫炤坦然地面对缙云的愤怒点了点头。

“政客，同性恋，警察，黑手党。大概不会想到，不过是无意间踏坏的最微不足道的蚁穴，也会这样来势汹汹地报复。大概因为就算是蝼蚁，也有拼了性命也要保护的东西。”

缙云抱住这个从外到内崩坏地支离破碎的人“现在放手...”

“缙云..”巫炤恋恋不舍地把头埋在男人的颈窝里蹭蹭，接着抬起头换上自己最真实最冷漠的那张脸，唇角勾起一个残忍的弧线“别太天真...”

4\. 房间4号，游戏开始。

 

缙云晕晕乎乎醒来的时候已经在医院的病床，监控仪不断发出有规律的滴滴声，他试着活动身体，发现手被拷在床架上，他皱着眉环顾四周，通过门上那扇小玻璃窗，他看见自己的上司嫘祖在跟这个案子FBI的头姬轩辕争执些什么，甩了甩头，他把全部的注意力集中在两人不断张合的嘴唇上。

“那你告诉我为什么他负责的意大利黑手党的案子，明明上报失踪的武器会出现在他家，法医测试结果，弹道跟受害人的伤口都吻合。”姬轩辕不耐烦地翻着手里刚拿到的报告“一开始接手的时候我们不是没怀疑过是内部人所为。”“是栽赃。”嫘祖回头看了眼病床上的缙云，冷静地说。

“呵，谁？那个证人吗？我们查过他的资料，哥伦比亚大学金融数学系研究生在读，成绩优异，背景清白到连张违停罚单都没收到过，6个月前他的教授就报警说他下落不明，并且提供信息，你的下属是他失踪前最后见到的人，为什么没有追查？”

“我不肯能因为一些空穴来风的事，启动内部调查，缙云是我最好的组员，我们不能没有他。”

“Ok，现在你最好的组员不光非法拘禁侵犯他人，还是连环杀人犯的头号嫌疑人。”

“现在证据还不明确，不要随便下结论，我还是觉得这个巫炤非常可疑。”

姬轩辕气急反笑单手撑在墙上限制住嫘祖的活动空间，居高临下地看着她“请问这位探长“这个叫巫炤的证人，血液检查显示长期被强迫服用大量镇定剂和催情药，大腿骨折CT结果是4个月前就有，而且他体内的精液，以他的体格是能强上你分局最好探员的吗？”

嫘祖冷冷看了姬轩辕一眼，转身进了病房。

“你知道规矩，关于案件我什么都不能说。”在缙云床边的椅子坐下，给自己点了支烟“我劝你也什么都不要说，对方准备很充分，大选在即，上头的人急着结案，请个好律师。”

“谢谢...”缙云沉默了一会儿开口“他被加入证人保护计划了是吗？”

嫘祖吐出一个烟圈，点点头“不要想从他这里下手，他很聪明，你是探员，做你最擅长的事，现在我也因为相关性被移除这个案子，能帮你的不多。”

嫘祖把烟在床头的烟灰缸掐灭，渐渐熄灭的火光里有一根扭曲的金属丝若隐若现。

“今天看着你的是Jose和Sandiago，好久没见了我去跟他们聊聊，昨天的洋基队的那场球真带劲。”嫘祖轻轻带上门，微笑着说“兄弟，好运。”


End file.
